


Lion Swap

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 03, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After a change in Paladins and Lions, Allura and Lance talk.[Prompt 9: lion swap]





	Lion Swap

Lance walks into the hanger to find Allura looking at the Blue Lion. She stares up at Blue, and Lance can’t quite read the expression on her face.

“You all right?” he says, and Allura jumps.

She turns around, forcing herself to smile. “H-Hello, Lance. I didn’t see you come in.”

Lance smiles and moves to stand beside her. He looks at Blue, remembering when he was her Paladin.

“Do you think she minds?” Allura says.

“Minds what?”

“Me becoming her new Paladin,” she says.

Lance puts his hand on her shoulder. “Of course she doesn’t. You’re her Paladin now.”


End file.
